The Way Things Happen
by Susan Dawson
Summary: All is the way we all remember with the SGC but is it really? might have a few M rated chapters later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, It's been a while since I wrote a story. I have been working on this story for some time and decided to share it with you. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Feel free to review, it helps me come up with ideas for future chapters.**

It was a regular day at the SGC. Daniel was translating some new artifact, Mitchell was sparing with Teal'c, Vala was watching, Sam was working on some new power converter and General Landry was on the phone with the President.

"Sam you want to have a girls night?" Vala asked as she walked into Sam's lab and sat on the empty chair in front of the desk Sam was working behind.

"Hmm. No sorry Vala I can't. I have plans already." Sam replied still working away.

"Oh. Do tell." Vala leaned forward and was leaning on the desk with her elbows holding her head up with her hands.

"I have a date" Sam said quickly

"With who?"

Sam was looking at Vala and saw the big grin on her face "Oh no I'm not telling you"

"Come on Samantha please" Vala begged

"Nope" Sam smiled a little

Vala opened her mouth to say something but decided not to and walked out of the lab.

Sam laughed and shook her head then out back to work.

"Daniel who's Sam going on a date with?" Vala asked as she jumped up and sat on the desk Daniel was working at.

"What? I don't know Vala its Sam's life. Now get off" Daniel replied as he pushed Vala off a book he needed.

"But you're her friend" Vala replied as she jumped off the desk.

"That doesn't mean she tells me everything. I'm a little busy Vala go bug Mitchell."

Vala sighed and walked away.

"Muscles who's Sam going on a date with?" Vala yelled after Teal'c as he walked down the hallway. She ran to catch up with him.

"I was unaware Colonel Carter was going out on a date. She is her own person and can do whatever she wants." Teal'c replied in his usual tone.

"Any guesses?" Vala questioned

"No." Teal'c turned a corner and almost lost Vala.

"Hey. Come on I'm bored, we haven't been off world in three days and I need something to keep me busy."

"Does knowing who Colonel Carter is dating help you become less bored?" Teal'c asked

"Well.. for the moment yes"

"Well I am unable to assist in that matter." Teal'c entered the Men's Room.

Vala Sighed and walked off to the cafe feeling more bored then she did only moments ago.

"Leaving for the day Sam?" Vala asked as she got on the elevator and saw Sam already in it.

"Yes I am going home." Sam replied

"I see. Have fun on your date."

"Thank you Vala I will." Sam called as Vala got off a few floor above the one she got on at.

"Good morning SG-1 please sit" General Landry greeted them and sat at the head of the briefing room table.

"Where's Colonel Carter?" The General Asked looking around the room.

"Sorry I'm late Sir" Sam said as she quickly took her seat.

Daniel who was sitting beside Sam leaned towards her and whispered "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm Fine" Sam replied dryly and looked at the General in hopes Daniel would drop the subject.

"Okay now I know you are all wanting to get off world but the IOA has decided to do their interviews all this week and that means all gate activity will be put on hold" Raising his hand to stop the complaining from starting "I know it's not right but if we want to keep busy as usual when need to comply with the IOA for a few days then they will leave us alone." General Landry stood up and Carter and Mitchell began to stand up but the General waved them to stand down.

Sam quickly left the room hoping no would follow her. But Mitchell was right behind her.

"Sam wait up a second" Mitchell called after Sam. She sighed and stopped to wait for Mitchell to catch up with her.

"Cameron I'm a little rushed right now I need to get back to the lab, I need to finish a few tests"

"Sam what's going on? You have never been late for a meeting."

"Your joking right? Come on Cam I was a little late I've been working for the SGC for over tens years I think General Landry was fine with it. It was only two minutes anyway."

Mitchell started to chuckle "Sam what's with the temper? I wasn't meaning it to start a fight."

Sam forced a laugh "Sorry Cam, I'm just a little grumpy this morning. Meet you later for lunch?" Sam explained and asked as she walked away from Mitchell

"You bet" He yelled after her.

***

Teal'c was walking down the hall holding a few books when the woman's washroom door flung open nearly hitting him.

"Sorry Teal'c"

"No need to apologize Colonel Carter" Teal'c replied

Sam walked with Teal'c in silence until just outside Sam's lab when Teal'c broke the silence.

"Colonel Carter are you unwell?"

Sam stopped just before entering her lab. Before making eye contact with Teal'c she sighed "Teal'c I'm fine honest. Just a little stressed." She forced a smile and squeezed Teal'c on the shoulder. Teal'c inclined his head and watched Sam walk to her computer and start typing.

***

Walking into the commissary Teal'c sat down at the table with Mitchell and Daniel waiting a big helping on lunch was grabbed for him.

"Colonel Mitchell you are indeed correct Colonel Carter is not well."

"She looked pale this morning at the briefing. Maybe she just has the flu or something" Daniel explained

"Yeah maybe" Mitchell replied just as Sam joined the table tray in hand

"Nice of you to join us Sam"

"Yeah sorry guys got side tracked with this alien device. I believe it is a music box of some sort. There are some text needing to be translated if you could help Daniel" Sam was saying just before she bit into her sandwich. "Oh god that is gross." Sam bolted from the commissary nearly hitting Vala with the door.

"Wheres Sam rushing off to?" Vala asked as she sat in the seat Sam just left.

***

Mitchell was on his way to Sam's Lab to see if she was there but was stopped by General Landry

"Colonel Carter has gone home."

"Sir is she okay?"

"Sounds like the flu to me. I asked her to go to the infirmary but she said that she would be okay and asked to leave. Tomorrow she has the interview so it was a good idea she went home."

"Yes Sir" Mitchell replied as the General walked past him and around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a short one but it has to be. I hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**I don't own any of the characters or any stargate stuff..**

**Enjoy**

"Good Morning Colonel Carter" A tall thin man going bald said "I'm Mike Waters, this is Lisa Livingston and Donald Smith" the Woman with shoulder length Auburn hair smiled and nodded. Donald was a short man a little over weight.

"Please sit down" Donald said from to top of his coffee cup. "Coffee? Tea?"

"Nothing thank you" Sam replied as she got as comfortable as she could under the watchful eye of the IOA

"Colonel Carter this interview is just to see where the members of the top team of the SGC stand. Nothing to worry about" Mike explained. He turned on the video recorder and tape recorder.

"Please state your name and rank for the record" Lisa asked

"Samantha Carter, Lt. Colonel" Sam answered

"And which team and for how long have you been working for the SGC?" Donald asked

"SG-1 and I have been working for the SGC for over thirteen years. One of those years I was in command of the Atlantis expedition and another year I was working on the construction of the General Hammond at Area 51"

the IOA members took a few notes then Lisa cleared her throat "Your commanding officers were General Hammond and at the time Colonel O'Neill. Then doctor Elizabeth Weir took command of the SGC. O'Neill took over from her. You left the SGC and Colonel Cameron Mitchell took command of SG-1 and General Hank Landry the SGC. Correct?"

"That is correct" Sam shifted a little in her chair as her stomach turned a little.

"What are the rules for commanding officer and second in command officers engaging in relations?" Mike quickly asked hoping to get a reaction from Sam. He as disappointed, Sam didn't flinch.

"They are prohibited" Sam replied dryly "What are you getting at Mr. Waters?"

"Colonel Carter were you and General O'Neill involved in a relationship while he was your Commanding Officer?" Lisa broke the silence that had started

"I beg your pardon." Sam was shocked and for a split second it showed she just hoped none of the IOA saw it.

"Perhaps you need me to restate the question? Were you and General O'Neill having sex while he was your commanding officer?"

Sam couldn't believe what was asked. She wanted to slap Lisa for asking it but choked it down and looked straight at the camera. "No" short but to the point.

"Where you or are in a relationship with General O'Neill?" Donald asked leaning forward on the desk.

"That is none of your business. General O'Neill is not my Commanding Officer anymore But" Sam made sure she emphasized the but "It doesn't mean that we are or where in a relationship."

"Colonel Carter we have been around the base for a few days. We have noticed your recent behaviour."

"What are you getting at?" Sam was starting to get angry

"We believe Colonel that your are pregnant and would like you to consent to a medical"

Sam was on her feet with in seconds and she wish she hadn't. "Excuse me but until it is an order I will not consent to anything" Sam walked out without looking back or waiting for them to let her leave.

Sam managed to get into the elevator and not yell at anyone, it wasn't until she was in her lab did she yell and curse.

"Sam is that you?"

Sam wiped a few tears and sniffed "Yeah I'm here Cam"

"You okay?" Mitchell asked as he got closer

"I'm fine a little pissed."

"Vala said she saw you rush into the washroom. You feeling okay?"

"No Cam I'm not I just spent an hour listening to the IOA accuse me of sleeping with my former CO."

"What?! Sam that's not right. You wouldn't do something like that"

"That's what I told them. But they are trying to force me into having a medical."

"What for?" Mitchell asked while playing around with a stress ball he took from Sam's desk.

"They think I'm pregnant."

Mitchell dropped the ball in shock " Oh I see"

"I told them until I was ordered to I wouldn't get the medical done." Sam turned her head to look away as a few tears had escaped her effort to hold them back.

"Sam is there anything I can do?" Mitchell walked towards her a placed a hand on her shoulder

Sam pulled away "No I'm fine just leave me be please" she picked up a few note books and put them in the bookcase.

Mitchell watched for a second shook his head and walked out of her lab.

***

"That is unacceptable! I will not order her to any such tests." General Landry was sitting behind his desk reading over the report that was just handed to him by Mike Waters.

"With all do respect Sir"

"No. You listen if Colonel Carter is in a relationship with General O'Neill that's her business. He is no longer her commanding officer. It is her live she can be with who ever she wants. Besides O'Neill is retired, only working once a week" General Landry tossed the report back to Mike Waters.

"Sir we will get to the bottom of this with or without your help." Mike stood up

"Is that a threat Mr. Waters?" Landry was getting angry

"No I don't threaten. I promise." With that he turned and left leaving General Landry steaming angry behind his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. I wasn't happy with the chapter so I changed some of it.. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I think the fourth will make up for it..**

**please review and let me know what you think..**

**next chapter will be up in a weeks time. ENJOY!**

"Has anyone noticed that General Landry is in a grumpy mood Today?" Daniel asked from behind his book.

"Daniel why is your office so... Clean?" Vala asked as she leaned against Daniel's desk.

Daniel sighed and closed his book "My office is always sort of clean."

Vala laughed "oh is that what you call it. It's more like organized chaos"

"Call it what you want, I know where everything is" Daniel opened his notebook and made a few notes. "Have you seen Sam lately?"

"Yeah she's in her lab."

Daniel nodded sipped his coffee

"She's pregnant you know"

Daniel spit out his coffee coughing he said "Wha... What?"

"Come on Daniel she's been sick every morning and moody. Tell me you've noticed"

"Well the sick thing has been almost all day. That could be the flu. The moodiness could be because of the IOA"

"Daniel please, don't play stupid. You have kept your nose in your books to much look around. Sam has been seeing someone and well oops look what happened." Vala beamed a big smile at Daniel " Who's she been seeing?"

"I don't know Vala I have to get back to work." Daniel grabbed his glasses and walked out of his lab

"Where are you going?" Vala yelled.

"Sam" The lights to Sam's lab were off minus a small desk lamp were Sam was sitting typing in the corner.

"Sam. Look at me" still Sam typed and ignored the voice. From where he was standing he could see Sam was crying. Closing the space between them he pulled Sam out of her chair and into his chest.

"It's okay Sam. Shhhh"

"This... Can't be happening" Sam said between sobs. "I'm pregnant Jack" Jack froze his movements for a moment.

"I'm going nowhere Sam. I will be here for you." He gently rubbed Sam's back.

Daniel was walking down the hall and reading some of his notes, Sam's lab door was open so Daniel walked in "Sam can I talk to..." Daniel looked up to see Jack and Sam in an embrace "Oh sorry I didn't. I'll come back"

"Daniel It's fine" Sam said pulling away from Jack and wiped her eyes. "What's up?" She asked as she turned the lights on.

"I wanted to see how you are doing" Daniel leaned against the door frame

Sam walked around the room "I'm okay. Has the IOA left?"

"Umm yeah they left again a few minutes ago. One of them was mumbling something about General Landry needing to control his people under his command. It was funny the look on his face when he was forced off the base." Daniel was trying to make Sam smile but the smile he got from her was so forced it hurt.

Jack noticed the hurt written all over Daniel's face "Thanks Danny boy that good news" Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and ushered him out of the room and whispered "Go get Dr. Lam please" Daniel nodded and walked away.

Jack turned around to look at Sam "You know at some point the truth will get out."

Sam turned away from Jack "You know this is your fault."

"How is this my fault" Jack walked over to Sam and turned her around

"'I'll use protection Sam' does that sound familiar? Or how about 'Your crew is all but gone Sam you can give in just this once' Hmm damn it Jack because of you this has become a problem." Sam in a mocking tone yelled at Jack

"Come on Sam. It's not all my fault"

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Colonel Carter the last diagnostic has finished, no problems found." the young officer at a station to Sam's right

"Thank you Lt. Young, you can go on your vacation now" Sam said from the command chair.

"Ma'am are you going on yours too?"

Sam looked at him with a puzzled look "I have a few more things to do but yes I will be soon as I am finished" Sam watch him leave and looked out the window to watch Earth rotate.

"Colonel Carter."

Sam looked over at the door way to see Jack smiling at her. The kiss was passionate and mesmerizing that Sam didn't remember getting to her quarters.

"Jack" Sam sighed when they broke the kiss

"I'll use protection" Jack answered he pushed her back to the bed

"Jack wait" Sam panted between Jack's attack of kisses

"Your crews all but gone Sam you can give in just this once." Jack moaned and before he knew it Sam assaulted him with her lips.

Jack was flipped and before he had a chance to use protection Sam was feeding him into her.

"Sam.. Oh god" Jack moaned and was rubbing his hands over Sam's breasts

Sam was moving up and down faster and faster "Oh Jack!" Sam cried out.

Jack grabbed Sam's hips and flipped her onto her back. Giving her a moment to adjust to the move he began to thrust into her. "Harder Jack" Sam cried out. He complied and began to thrust harder.

They both started to moan and yell out each others names with in minutes they were screaming out in passionate bursts.

"_Colonel Carter to the Bridge" _A page from the bridge shocked Sam back to where she was and made her panic

"Oh my god." Sam looked at Jack and pushed Jack off and started to rush around

before Jack could do any thing Sam was dressed and putting on her boots as she rushing out the door.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Jack leaned in to whisper into Sam's ear "You never gave me a chance to use protection Sam"

"Colonel Cater, General O'Neill" Dr. Lam pulled them back from the past

"Yes Doctor Lam. Colonel Carter will require a complete physical"

"Wait?" Sam was angry and shocked when she looked at Jack "What are you doing?"

"Sam I'm trying to help" Jack place a reassuring hand on Sam's shoulder

"By handing me to the IOA? Because that's what you are doing by doing this" Sam pushed Jack's hand off her shoulder in anger.

"Colonel Carter I will not allow them to get a hold of the results I promise." Dr. Lam explained

"See. Now go Sam you need this and you know it" Jack gave Sam a small smile and watched both Dr. Lam and Sam walk out of the lab.


End file.
